Zosan drabbles
by Shadow fairy princess
Summary: Just a few one shots of zoro x sanji goodness. First try at zosan
1. Chapter 1

**I love you zoro**

I may look brave but in truth I'm afraid

Telling you how I feel is scary why am I even trying

You don't like me let alone love me like I do you

Seeing you everyday makes me want to melt when you fight i worry that time the last I will

See your face. When I'm with you I feel calm and peace

I pry that you won't find this. But if you are reading this I don't want you to change. Around me

I love you zoro nothing will change that

Love sanji xxx

Zoro reread the poem feeling relief flow through him. Leaving the boys room zoro went straight. To the galley opening the door the smell of rich foods combined with together , looking around zoro saw a head of blond hair " oi cook" sanji jumped and shocked to see zoro behind him " what marimo". Instead of replying. Zoro's walked right up to sanji and kissed him. Sanji shocked but kissed zoro back with all the strength he could. Braking apart zoro rested his head on sanji's " I love you to" and with that zoro kissed sanji again


	2. Wedding Bells

Sanji is female in this chapter

Wedding bells

The sun was shining bright and there was not a cloud in the sky. It was the perfect day for their wedding everyone was happy for the couple who were both happy and yet nerves, the groom was in his car on his way to the church with his best man and friend Luffy ushers Chopper and Usopp all three were hardly sit still and last of all his father Mihawk who was just as happy and excited but his face shows no emotion only a tiny smile was shown.

Zoro out of all of them was a shaking bundle of nerves not only was he getting married. He was getting married to the most beautiful and temperamental girl he ever had the pleasure to meet, once they arrived at the church they were told that the bride and her brides maids were on their way " urmm do any of you think that she will says yes? I mean she changes her mind all the time" Zoro asked Luffy and his father " I don't think she will Zoro I say she like your mother in some ways I think she feeling excited but sad that she can't cook for her own wedding" Mihawk said to his son. " you know she also sticks with something or someone she loves that and the fact that Nami is paying for some of this I think she say yes" Luffy replied, with those words of from family and friends Zoro felt better.

The doors to the church opened and in came Zeff giving the organ player the signal the bride had arrived and is ready to go. All the calmness that Zoro felt vanished instead excitement and nerves came, music started all the gusset stood waiting to see the bride fore beautiful girls came in first Nami in the front throwing flowers on the floor second and third were Robin and Perona holding flowers and walking towards the altar. Zoro was shocked for all the times that Sanji and him made fun of certain dresses and how people looked in them, he was shocked at how sexy she looked and surprised that she was wearing a slim wight sparkly dress that hid her toes and a long veil that covered her face.

Zeff was walking next to his daughter up to her soon to be husband. Feelings of happiness were flowing through him Zeff always been proactive of his baby eggplant , when hearing she had a boyfriend if Zeff did not like him the she single again but he approved of Zoro and was happy for both of them.

Finally arriving Zeff handed Sanji over to Zoro. Both smiled at each other then turned to the vicar " may you pleased be sited " everyone sat down waiting for the vicar to continue " dearly beloved we are here today to unite Dracule Roronoa Zoro do take Sanji black to be you lawfully wedded wife" " I do" Zoro said with happiness with the answer the vicar nodded his head then turned to Sanji. All her life Sanji wanted someone who could keep up with her temper and killer kicks and most of all love her like no tomorrow, Zoro had been her best friend his school and over time she fell in love with him but to scared to ask him out . She told her friends about how she felt they said she will nevr know unless she tried, so when Zoro came up to her and asked if she Sanji will go out of course she fainted in to his arms , after that they happy dated for years always talking about marriage now it was finally happing.

Filled with Happy emotions Sanji waited for the question to be asked. " And do you Sanji take this man to be you r lawfully wedded husband " I do" Sanji replied with the rings on each other ring finger Sanji and Zoro waited for the words " you may now kiss the bride" and with that Zoro grabbed Sanji's waist and kissed her for all she worth and Sanji just warped her arms round his neck.

" I now pounce you husband and wife "everyone stood up and clapped Zoro decided to not walk out the church with Sanji but carry her out one hand under her knees the other behind Sanji's back her walked down the aisle, carrying Sanji not mined being carried Sanji just kissed Zoro .

Photos taken at the church everyone headed for the resection. In the car Sanji put her head on Zoro's shoulder " this it we married" Sanji asked " yes Mrs Dracule " Zoro replied " you can't call me that it sill hard to believe that we are married now we just need to have a family" Sanji said " fine the nick names we have for each other are better." Zoro replied then " what we just got married and you already want children" he asked a nod confirmed the question to show his agreement with Sanji about children he gave her a kiss. When they needed to breath both Zoro and Sanji broke apart to breath then shearing one of Many kisses that were to come from the one another in their marriage.


End file.
